Baby no Jutsu
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Un extraño jutsu ha afectado a las kunoichis, transformándolas en dulces y adorables niñas de 4 años, ¿Como harán los shinobis para devolverlas a la normalidad y cuidar de la bebes? -¡¿M-Mini Sa-Sakura-chan, que haces, dattebayo!- Hmp… deja de halar mi cabello Tenten. - ¡¿Por qué no dejas de llorar Hyuga! - ¿DONDE SE METIO LA PEQUEÑA INO?- Que problemático. SasuHina, InoNaruSaku.


**Hola gente de Fanfiction! Aquí vengo de nuevo con una historia que tenía en mente desde hace un rato con los ninjas de Konoha, espero la disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no son míos, ni siquiera Sasuke *suspiro* cruel realidad.**

**Sinopsis: Un extraño jutsu a caído en la aldea de la hoja, pero extrañamente solo ha afectado a las kunoichis, transformándolas en dulces y adorables niñas de 4 años, ahora con todo esto que harán nuestros shinobis para devolverlas a la normalidad y como cuidaran de la bebes? -¡¿M-Mini Sa-Sakura-chan, que haces, dattebayo?!- Hmp… deja de halar mi cabello Tenten. - ¡¿Por qué no dejas de llorar Hyuga?! - ¿DONDE SE METIO LA PEQUEÑA INO?- Que problemático.**

**Advertencia: Se da después de la guerra y Neji nunca murió. Lolicon.**

**Baby no Jutsu.**

**Capitulo 1: La misión.**

Era una tarde tranquila en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, ya habían pasado 2 años desde que termino la guerra y la paz reinaba en la Aldea de Konoha y en las demás naciones Ninjas, los edificios y casas que sufrieron daños debido a la guerra fueron restaurados y los caído en el campo de batalla resucitados gracias a Naruto y los poderes que le otorgo el Rikkudo Sennin, entre ellos estaba Neji Hyuga. Los aldeanos Vivian en paz y recuperando sus vidas.

Sasuke Uchiha regreso a la Aldea juntos a sus compañeros, para tratar de olvidar el pasado y vivir la vida tranquila que su hermano quiso que tuviera y aunque al principio los aldeanos, los concejales de la hoja y algunos de sus ex compañeros estuvieron recios a dejarlo volver, no pudieron negarse luego de ver su desempeño en la guerra al convertirse en un héroe junto a Naruto y Sakura; ganándose poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo, la confianza y para qué negarlo, la amistad de sus compañeros. Ya sin la presión de vengar a su familia, al Uchiha solo le quedaba restaurar su Clan y ya había fijado su oscura mirada en la que sería la afortunada para la tarea.

Naruto, pese a sus innumerables intentos de que Tsunade-sama se retirara del puesto de Hokage para cedérselo, no lo había conseguido ya que la Sannin aun se sentía joven; aunque está después de la guerra se dedico a entrenar a Naruto para prepararlo a tomar su puesto como Sexto Hokage. Naruto se sentía contento y orgulloso, ya que después de tanto esfuerzo y trabajo había logrado completar la mayoría de sus sueños; había logrado cumplir su promesa logrando que su mejor amigo y casi hermano Sasuke regresara a su aldea; logro que todos en la aldea lo reconocerán, admiraran y respetaran, estaba a punto de convertirse en Hokage y por fin había conseguido tener varias citas con la chica de sus sueños: su amada Sakura-chan.

También había conseguido aclarar las cosas con Hinata y quedando ambos como amigos, ya que él nunca podría corresponder los sentimientos de la chica.

Sakura se había convertido en la Directora del Hospital de Konoha, bajo la asistencia de su maestra Lady Tsunade, se convirtió en la mejor ninja médico de todas superándose a si misma y en una de las mejores Kunoichis, pero una de las cosas que la hacían feliz era que al fin habían logrado que Sasuke regresara a la aldea con ellos, su amigo al fin estaba con ellos y ahora no habría más odio entre ellos y sentía que de esta manera, le había quitado un gran peso de encima a Naruto. Gracias a que Sasuke había regresado ella había podido aclarar sus sentimientos por el Uchiha, reconociendo, que sus antiguos sentimientos por el azabache ya no estaban más y ahora solo lo veia como a un querido amigo más; cabe decir que Sasuke luego de decirle que sus sentimientos habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo, logrando descubrir quién era el verdadero dueño de su corazón, sonrió de lado disimuladamente diciendole: "_Hmp, hasta ahora te has dado cuenta Sakura?" "¿De que hablas Sasuke-kun?" "Solo te recomiendo que te apresures antes que el dobe se interese en alguien más."_

El problema era que Sakura tenía miedo que el rubio no le creyera de nuevo, pero aun así decidió que se ganaría esa confianza y cuando estuviera lista le diría lo que sentía a Naruto, pero aun así salían.

De esta misma manera cada uno de los antiguos novatos había logrado sus objetivos y seguir con sus vidas:

Naruto se convertiría en Hokage y era reconocido como alguien.

Sasuke en cuanto Naruto se convirtiera en Hokage pasaría a ser parte del concejo de la aldea y líder del Clan Uchiha.

Sakura es la directora del hospital y una reconocida kunoichi.

Sai es líder de la Raiz Anbu, remplazando a Danzou.

Kiba junto a Akamaru logro convertirse en parte del escuadrón de rastreo.

Shino en el líder de su Clan, casándose con una chica del mismo.

Hinata logro la aceptación y orgullo de su padre y el Clan, logrando ser una jounin. Ella y Naruto aclararon todo quedando como buenos amigos y sin rencores, logrando olvidarlo poco a poco. Ahora Hinata extrañamente se sentía sumamente nerviosa en la compañía de cierto azabache.

Chouji también paso a ser líder del Clan Akimichi, casándose también con una miembro de su clan.

Shikamaru se hizo jounin y líder de la división de inteligencia de la aldea, también haciéndose novio de la embajadora de Suna. Sabaku no Temari.

Ino, tomo el puesto de Ibiki, en los sensores como su capitana. Y desarrollando una gran amistad con el futuro Hokage.

Lee paso a ser jounin, superando así a su Maestro Gai-sensei en taijutsu.

Tenten junto a Lee también se hizo jounin y la maestra de armas de Konoha, formando parte del escuadrón Ambu.

Neji entro al escuadrón Ambu como su capitán y próximamente, gracias a la ayuda de su prima Hinata, se convertirá en el Lider del Clan Hyuga. Luego de ser revivido, tuvo que soportar los abrazos de su prima Hinata, los sofocantes abrazos de emoción de las bestias verdes, la mirada de alivio de su tío y finalmente el intenso abrazo de su mejor amiga Tenten, el cual despertó algo cálido dentro del él, al verla llorar de alivio y alegría por él.

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, con su típica expresión seria, se había quedado sin provisiones para la semana, debido a que su mejor amigo pasaba más tiempo en el distrito Uchiha que en su propia casa y eso generaba un gran problema para Sasuke a la hora de mantener el suficiente alimento para no morir de hambre; suspiro frustrado.

-_"Maldito dobe, algún día voy a matarlo."- _pensaba un molesto y levemente divertido Sasuke, inconscientemente una sonrisa ladina se poso en sus labios.

Compro en el mercado, provisiones, tomates muchos tomates, condimentos, papas, vegetales, carne, pan, algunos tazones de ramen instantáneos (y que conste, no eran para Naruto, lo que sucedía es que a él también le gustaba comer ramen de vez en cuando).

Al seguir su tranquilo camino, mientras les enviaba miradas asesinas a sus atolondradas fans, pudo ver en una de las cafeterías de la zona, en una de las mesas más alejadas la cabeza del que parecía ser el Hyuga pretensioso. Sasuke nunca se considero a sí mismo una persona curiosa o chismosa, pero al tratarse del primo de cierta chica de cabello largo y azulado, le interesaba.

Discretamente y haciendo uso de sus habilidades ninja se coloco estratégicamente del lado derecho de la pareja ocultándose tras la barra para poderlos observar mejor, se sorprendió un poco al ver que se encontraba con la kunoichi experta en armas Tenten. La chica se encontraba sentada frente al castaño, platicándole alegremente sobre una misión ambu o algo por el estilo, la verdad le daba igual, pero lo que le llamo poderosamente la atención era la manera en la que "el respetuoso genio" miraba a la castaña; una mirada un tanto lujuriosa. Sasuke siguió con la vista para ver que miraba Neji y casi se suelta en carcajada al descubrirlo, al parecer la chica se había mojado ligeramente su camisa blanca dejando un poco transparente su escote generoso. Al parecer ambos estaban en una especie de cita o algo así.

Si en algún momento Sasuke llego a pensar que espiar al Hyuga era una estupidez, ahora ya no lo pensaba, ya que le parecía lo más divertido del mundo ya que estaba consiguiendo, información valiosa. Ya después le sacaría provecho a la situación.

**-"**_Hyuga, no sabes cómo me voy a divertir información que me has dado."_- pensó de manera maligna el Uchiha. –_"Hmp… esto se pone cada vez más interesante."_

De un momento al otro, Tenten se levanto de la mesa disculpándose para ir al baño, Sasuke fijo su vista en el "impecable" Hyuga y más fue su diversión al ver el descaro con el que miraba el trasero de la maestra en armas con deseo: _"Ahora ya veo porque te gusta entrenar a solas con ella Neji."_ Pensó burlón. Sasuke salió sigilosamente de la cafetería, una vez fuera soltó una carcajada un poco macabra, asustando ligeramente a las personas que caminaban cerca de ahí.

-_"Estas en mis manos Neji Hyuga, usare está información para mi beneficio, cuando la necesite…" _ pensaba malignamente hasta que una dulce y temerosa voz lo saco de sus planes.

**-¿S-Sasuke-kun te-te encuentras bien?- **pregunto la tímida Hyuga, con un leve sonrojo y mirada preocupada.

Sasuke la miro rápidamente y de manera intensa aumentando el sonrojo de la chica, que comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

**-Hmp, si. ¿Por qué preguntas?-** contesto con toda calma, sin apartar su vista de ella.

**-E-Es-Es que Sasuke-kun, estaba ri-riendose so-solo de ma-ma-manera macabra…- **respondió como puso la chica, sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos, evitando la mirada del chico, este solo la miro sin entender a donde quería llegar la chica.

**-¿Y?- **pregunto sin el mínimo de interés cruzándose de brazos, no entendía a está chica, obviamente el sabia que se estaba riendo pero… y que? ¿Es que acaso ahora era ilegal reírse? O era acaso que la Hyuga lo creía estúpido para no saber lo que hacía? ese pensamiento solo logro molestarlo. La chica ante la contestación del chico se sobresalto por lo brusco que sonó.

Volvió a jugar de nuevo con sus dedos para ocultar sus nervios y su rostro más rojo que un tomate, tal parecía que el pelinegro no se percataba de las personas asustadas alrededor.

**-Es-Es que… la-las perso-nas… es están a-a-asustadas…-**señalo tartamudeando bastante, sin mirarlo, esperando el grito o la expresión molesta del chico, pero tras unos segundos en silencio, levanto el rostro encontrándose la serena y desinteresada cara de Sasuke, que la miraba sin entender.

**-¿De que?- **volvió a preguntar, más para mantener la conversación con la chica, que porque le interesara saberlo, ciertamente le daba igual.

La chica lo miro con vergüenza, para murmurar algo bajito, que el Uchiha no logro escuchar, hasta que ella nuevamente hablo un poco más alto.

**-De us-usted.-** murmuro finalmente y cerrando fuertemente los ojos y arrepintiéndose por ser tan atrevida, espero la reacción del Uchiha, un grito, golpe, expresión de enfado, que activara el Sharingan y asesinara a todos loss aldeanos de la zona y a ella misma por atrevidos, pero nada de eso paso… aunque mentalmente se regaño por su último pensamiento, era demasiado extremista. Aun así nada, levanto la mirada temerosa para trataar de ver la expresión del chico, pero este solo la miraba de brazos cruzados en pose relajada y más desinteresada e indiferente que antes, dándole a entender que le daba exactamente igual.

**-¿Y?- **volvió a repetir el Uchiha, ya harto, si le tenían miedo los aldeanos, eso lo tenía sin cuidado y la verdad no entendía a donde quería llegar la chica con está absurda conversación. Ella lo miro asombrada por la contestación, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que el Uchiha inesperadamente la tomo del brazo jalándola con el para hacerla caminar.

**-¿A-A donde vamos Sasuke-kun?- **pregunto con el rostro sonrojado y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, debido al tacto cálido del chico. Este la miro de reojo con media sonrisa, Made in Uchiha, causando que la chica casi se desmayara.

**-Te invito a almorzar Hinata.- **contesto simplemente, causando sorpresa en la chica.

_-"¿Co-Como u-una cita?" _pensó la chica emocionada y un poco confundida.

**-Y para que lo sepas es una cita, así que no puedes negarte.- **le contesto-ordeno Sasuke divertido, como si le leyera la mente a la chica, que se sonrojo hasta más no poder, pero aun así asintió levemente. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente casi malvado, esa chica le encantaba.

.

.

.

Sasuke y Hinata almorzaban en un cómodo silencio, en lo que en ocasiones la chica cortaba para preguntarle o comentarle cualquier cosa al chico, que la escuchaba en silencio y solo hablaba de ser necesario, cosa que no molestaba a la chica, que sonreía tiernamente mientras le hablaba de cualquier tema. Sasuke observaba todas sus expresiones, su largo cabello azulado, sus mejillas sonrojadas, como dos grandes tomates, que le daban ganas de morder; sus labios rosados y carnosos y sus inocentes ojos blancos, sin duda era hermosa.

De repente entro en el restaurante un ninja, que observo en silencio todo el restaurante hasta que dio con la pareja de pelinegros y se acerco a ellos en silencio.

Sasuke y Hinata miraron atentamente al ninja, para saber lo que sucedia.

**-Hyuga-san, la Hokage le solicita que usted se presente a la torre del Hokage para una misión junto a las kunoichis Ama Tenten, Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino.- **informo el ninja antes de entregarle un pergamino a la chica y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

La chica abrió el pergamino y lo leyó en silencio ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha, para luego levantarse y hacer una reverencia.

**-Gomenasai Sasuke-kun, me tengo que retirar, gracias por invitarme a almorzar.- **se disculpo apenada la chica, pero era una orden de la Líder.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y asintió con la cabeza, dándole entender a la chica que no había problema. La chica sonrió agradecida para después retirarse.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sakura e Ino almorzaban en el Ichiraku ramen; aunque al inicio eran solo Naruto y Sakura los que almorzaban juntos, en una especie de cita, el rubio vio pasar fuera del puesto a la Yamanaka y al ser amigos la invito a almorzar con ellos, causando diferente reacciones en ambas: en Ino, emoción y nerviosismo, porque Naruto la invitara a comer (aunque también este Sakura) y en Sakura, sorpresa y molestia, ya que se supone que está era una cita. Y en ambas chicas: Celos. Ambas estaban enamoradas del futuro Hokage.

Aunque como siempre Naruto logro calmar el incomodo ambiente que se había producido entre ellos, con comentarios y anécdotas divertidas, haciéndolas reír a ambas y logrando que lo miraran con ternura y amor. Cuando el rubio volvió a fijar su atención en el plato de ramen, ambas kunoichis se miraron competitivamente, lanzándose rayos con la vista, todo esto fue notado por el viejo Ichiraku, que solo sintió una gota de sudor caerle de la cabeza.

"_Espero que Naruto, sepa cómo salir del enredo en el que se metió." _Pensó divertido.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, junto con el pleito silencioso de las chicas, al ver entrar al mismo ninja en el puesto y acercarse a los tres, inmediatamente Naruto dejo de comer.

**-Ufff si al fin la vieja tiene una misión para nosotros, dattebayo.- **exclamo contento el rubio.

**-Lo siento Naruto-san, pero está misión es para la señorita Yamanaka y Haruno. La Hokage las solicita a ustedes dos y a las ninjas Tenten Ama y Hinata Hyuga para una misión."- **finalizo entregándoles unos pergaminos a cada una para retirarse, en una nube de humo.

Ambas kunoichis leyeron en silencio el pergamino y disculpándose con el rubio, salieron del puesto de ramen.

Naruto miro decepcionado su ramen, ya que él quería una misión y porque se quedo solo, de repente sintió un beso en su mejilla izquierda y sorprendido vio la cabellera rubia de Ino, la cual lo miraba rápidamente guiñándole el ojo coqueta, logrando sonrojarlo. Desde fuera solo escucho el grito molesto de la pelirosa.

**-¡INO-CERDA!**

Naruto, no entendía a las mujeres, eso era seguro.

.

.

.

Tenten regreso del baño para sentarse de nuevo con su compañero de equipo, que extrañamente la había invitado a almorzar. La verdad al escuchar la invitación de Neji, se emociono bastante ya que llevaba más de 5 años enamorada de él.

**-Gracias de nuevo por invitarme a almorzar Neji.- **exclamo una sonriente e inocente Tenten, avergonzando ligeramente a Neji, por pensar de manera pervertida de la chica.

**-No te preocupes Tenten.- **murmuro Neji, sin cambiar su semblante serio.

En la cafetería entro el mismo ninja caminado hacia la pareja para entregarle su misión a la chica, que asombrada por tener una misión sin su equipo, se disculpo con Neji para luego retirarse.

.

.

.

Salto entre los techos de las aldea lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pudo divisar la torre del Hokage a lo lejos, así que acelero el paso. Al llegar al edificio entro por una de las ventanas a la recepción en donde se encontraba Shizune-san y esperando también se encontraban sus amigas Ino, Sakura y Hinata, al verla entrar todas se acercaron hasta ella para saludarla.

**-Ohayo chicas, Shizune-san.- **salude amablemente a todas.

**-¡Ohayo Tenten-san!- **me saludo enérgicamente con un abrazo Ino, al cual le correspondí divertida.

**-Buenos días Tenten, Tsunade-sama nos pidió que esperáramos.- **me informo amablemente Sakura con una sonrisa.**- ¡Ino-cerda estas sofocando a Tenten!- **regaño Sakura escandalizada a Ino al ver como la pobre castaña se ponía azul.

**-Jajaja gomenasai Tenten-san.- **se disculpo la rubia avergonzada, mientras Tenten tosía en el piso, siendo ayudada por Sakura y Hinata.

**-Jejeje no te preocupes Ino.- **le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo divertida.

**-O-Ohayo Tenten-chan.- **saludo Hinata tímidamente a la castaña, que la miro con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza.

**-Algunas de ustedes saben ¿de qué trata la misión? En el pergamino solo decía que era una emergencia y que necesitaban de nosotras, más nada.- **pregunto la castaña confundida.

**-No Tenten, aun no ha salido la Hokage y no nos han informado nada.- **contesto Sakura mientras leía el pergamino de nuevo.

**-Lo b-bueno es que ten-tendremos una misión las 4 juntas.- **contesto Hinata de manera tierna, mientras jugaba con sus dedos, las 3 chicas la miraron enternecidas.**- Ha-hacia bastante que no teníamos una mi-misión juntas.**

**-¡Hina-chan tiene razón! Esa es una de las razones por las cuales me emociona esto.- **exclamo uno pegando saltitos muy contenta, causando que todas rieran divertidas.

**-Creo que el pasar mucho tiempo con Naruto te está afectando Ino.- **comento divertida Tenten, logrando que Ino agachara un poco la cabeza sonrojada y que Sakura dejara de reír para ponerse seria.

Hinata noto el cambio en sus amigas que causo el comentario inocente de Tenten, las miro preocupada. Tenten también noto el cambio en la chicas y rápidamente se arrepintió, ya que lo dijo sin querer se había olvidado que Sakura estaba enamorada de Naruto al igual que Ino, aunque esto aun no lo supiera el despistado rubio.

**-Qui-Quiero decir… co-como ustedes dos son solo amigos jejeje.- **trato de arreglar las cosas la castaña, logrando está vez un brillo en la mirada de Sakura y tristeza en Ino.

Hinata inmediatamente miro a Tenten preocupada al ver la nueva reacción, logrando poner nerviosa y culpable a la linda castaña, que se rasco la nuca nerviosa.

**-Lo que qui-quiero decir es que Naruto es así de amable con todas… es decir NO!- **exclamo de nuevo al ver como ambas la miraban deprimida. Miro a Hinata rogando por algo de ayuda, la cual solo las miraba con una gota en la nuca y sin saber que decir.

**-No-No se pon-pongan así Ino-chan… S-Sakura-chan, estoy se-segura que Na-Naruto-kun las quiere por igual a a-ambas…- **rápidamente Hinata se tapo la boca con las manos al ver, como la rubia y pelirosa pasaban de estar deprimidas, a asombradas para finalmente mirarse furiosas. Tenten se dio con la palma en la cara, ciertamente el comentario de Hinata no ayudo en nada.

**-Ino-cerda, no te metas con Naruto él está saliendo conmigo.- **le dijo Sakura mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice, ante la mirada burlona de Ino.

**-JA pero no oficialmente frentona, además Naruto es MI amigo también y posiblemente en un futuro algo más.- **dijo esto último con una mueca burlona logrando enfadar a Sakura.

**-Naruto está enamorado de mi.- **contesto furioso.

**-Pero eso no quita que no se pueda enamorar de mí y no dudes que lo hará.- **contesto a la defensiva.

**-El no se enamoraría de alguien tan superficial como tú cerda.- **contesto dolida Sakura.

Hinata y Tenten intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, ya que ese comentario de parte de Ino, había sido cruel. Pero no podían intervenir.

**-Chi-chicas…- **trato de razonar Hinata pero ninguna la escucho.

**-Callate frentona, solo dices eso porque tienes miedo que Naruto llegue a enamorarse de mi y se olvide de ti jaja- **contesto con mucho veneno y enojo del que quería usar Ino, arrepintiéndose rápidamente, al ver el daño que causo sus palabras en la pelirosa, que la miro incrédula por lo dicho y un brillo de duda creció en los ojos esmeraldas opacando su brillo.

Ino se arrepintió rápidamente, ya que su intención no era lastimar a Sakura, pero tampoco se echaría para atrás ya que también estaba enamorada de Naruto.

Tenten abrió los ojos asombrada por las palabras de la rubia y la pelirosa, esto iba de mal en peor.

**-jeje chi-chica no peleen… Sakura, Ino no quería decir…- **intentaba arreglar las cosas la castaña pero la voz de Ino la interrumpió.

**-Por respeto a nuestra amistad no he hecho nada Sakura, pero yo también estoy enamorada de Naruto y lograre que él también se enamore de mi, frentona.- **contesto Ino decidida y con mirada desafiante. Sakura ante la declaración de su Mejor amiga, se asombro mucho ya que no se espero algo así, rápidamente se recupero y la mirada verde se endureció en desafío.

Hinata se tapo la boca ahogando un grito de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tenten, se sintió sumamente culpable todo era su culpa.

**-¡CERDA!**

**-¡FRENTONA!**

**-NARUTO ES MIO.- **gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Ambas chicas se lanzaban rayos con la vista, ninguna cedería a Naruto.

Antes que el pleito se hiciera aun más grande de lo que ya era, Tsunade-sama salió de su oficina, mirándolas severamente.

**-Ino, Sakura basta de pleitos, que están aquí para una misión.-** controlo rápidamente la situación la Hokage, ambas chicas se callaron y voltearon las miradas con rencor entrando en la oficina de la Lidere rubia.

Hinata camino apresuradamente pero al notar que Tenten no la seguía, volteo la vista mirando como la castaña tenía la cabeza gacha.

**-Tenten-chan… es-esto no-no fue tú cul-culpa…- **trato de animarla.

**-Arigato Hinata-chan…- **sonrió forzadamente la chica, asintiendo con la cabeza y ambas entraron en la oficina.

Una vez todas en la oficina de la Hokage, la líder se sentó y las miro a todas para luego suspirar y explicar la situación.

**-No se qué problema haya entre ustedes en este momento, pero quiero que lo arreglen y se concentren en está misión como las jounin que son.- **ordeno demandante, mirándolas severamente. Sakura e Ino apartaron sus miradas rápidamente frunciendo el ceño, Hinata agacho la cabeza y Tenten sintió sus ojos arder.

La Líder de la aldea suspiro al sentir el ambiente tan tenso entre sus kunoichis, pero no le siguió dando importancia, las necesitaba para cosas aun más importantes.

**-Están aquí para una misión muy importante y secreta. Recientemente ha llegado hasta nosotros un una caja sellada con chakra que contiene un objeto sumamente importante y peligrosos, creemos que podría contener algún pergamino de jutsus.- **la chicas escuchaban atentamente todo lo que decía la líder, pero aun así no entendían para que estaban ellas aquí.**- Se que se preguntaran el porqué de su presencia, pero lo que sucede es que las necesito para poder abrir la caja y obtener el contenido de ella; y sus habilidades me serán muy útiles, así que necesito que me acompañen por favor.- **dijo de manera tranquila mientras, les indicaba a la kunoichis que en silencio salieran.

Saltaron las 5 entre los tejados de la aldea de camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento número 10, las kunoichi seguían a la Hokage en silencio y muy curiosas. Una vez ahí la Hokage les indico que se colocaran Hinata, Ino y Sakura en triangulo a una distancia de 5 metros de cada una. Realizo una serie de sellos en el suelo en medio de ellas y colocando un gran pergamino en medio del sello y junto a él se posiciono Tenten quedando al centro de la formación.

**-Lo que necesito que hagan ustedes tres, es que usen la barrera de chakra que aprendieron hace 3 años y la extiendan en una radio de aproximadamente 10 km a la redonda, tienen que usar la misma cantidades de chakra para regular el campo y las ondas de chakra que emite la caja ya que aun no se que tan inestable puede ser. Tenten, necesito que tú abras la caja ya que conozco lo excelentemente bien que manejas las armas y se que sabrás la manera de abrirla.- **indico la Sanin las posiciones que cada una debía tomar y la manera en cómo debían hacerlo, la rubia fijo su vista en la peliazul.**- Hinata, usa tú Byakugan para observar el cambio que sufre la caja y danos aviso que tan inestable se encuentra la misma. Sakura, Ino y tú también Hinata, ese campo tiene que estar bien hecho y para eso necesitan concentración, ya que cualquier error puede ser fatal tanto para ustedes como para Tenten.-** el tono de voz de la Hokage era serio y demandante, que exigía toda la concentración y habilidades de las chicas, todas ellas escuchan en silencio las indicaciones y se posicionaban en sus sitios. Tsunade explicaba los contra y consecuencias que habrían de no llevarse a cabo de manera correcta el procedimiento.**- Por último Tenten, una vez que el campo sea activado saca del pergamino de transportación la caja y escucha atentamente las indicaciones que te dará Hinata, tienes que estar atenta a los cambios que observe con su Byakugan, la forma en la que abras la caja, la dejo a tú juicio y conocimiento. Eso es todas las indicaciones que tengo para ustedes, ¿han entendido lo que he dicho?- **pregunto mirándolas directamente a cada una.

**-HAI HOKAGE-SAMA.- **dijeron todas al unisonó, indicándole a la líder, que entendían las indicaciones.

**-Buena suerte chicas.-** dijo mientras retrocedía varios pasos atrás y sacaba una tabla de notas y un lápiz para anotar.

Hinata cerró los ojos concentrándose y realizando los sellos necesarios para activar el Byakugan, de inmediato las venas del rostro de la Hyuga se resaltaron y los ojos blancos se agrietaron mandando una ola de chakra, que indicando que la técnica ocular estaba activa.

Sakura, Ino y Hinata se miraron entre ellas firmemente y asintieron. Las tres chicas comenzaron a formar una serie de sellos hasta formar un rayo de chakra de color celeste resplandeció y se extendió alrededor de ellas hasta formar un manto del mismo color, una vez que el campo estuvo en posición Tenten abrió el gran pergamino y se mordió el dedo sacando un poco de sangre, realizando una serie de sellos.

**-Kuchiyose no jutsu.- **susurro y del pergamino apareció una caja de tamaño mediano de color rojo, Tenten la miro sorprendida un momento, analizando la caja minuciosamente. Pudo observar que la caja poseía 20 puntos estratégicamente colocados alrededor de ella, estos puntos emitían una gran cantidad de chakra, también tenía una cerradura en forma de X que brillaba con un extraño color verde. Cerró los ojos y medito la mejor manera de abrirlo con sus armas; al abrir sus ojos tomo de su espalda su pergamino de armas ninjas y lo extendió en el aire elevándose a ella misma, mordiendo su dedo nuevamente lo paso por el pergamino.**- Manipulación de armas: **_**Sogu Tensasai**_**.- **grito a la vez que aparecían diez cuchillas de acero, muy filosas y que se lanzaron peligrosamente hacia la caja acertando en 2 de ellas en un mismo punto sellando 5 puntos. Tenten fijo su vista en Hinata, al sentir el cambio de chakra.

**-El ch-chakra ha cambiado, se ha estabilizado en esos puntos.- **índico la chica mirando la circulación en ella. Tenten asintió orgullosa.

**-Sigamos.- **susurro la maestra en armas, invoco nuevamente otra oleada de armas.**- **_**Sogu: Ranka Koshin.- **_del pergamino salieron muchas agujas de acero cayendo en picada enterrándose varias en un mismo punto, sellando otros 5 puntos de la caja, estabilizando otra fuerte cantidad de chakra.

**-Ten cuidado Tenten-chan, el p-punto de la derecha está inestable, el ch-chakra se mueve velozmente…- **indico Hinata preocupada.

**-Trata de sellar el punto que está arriba del inestable, puede que así circule correctamente.- **opino de manera seria Sakura. Tenten fijo su vista en el punto que indicaba la peli rosa y detecto el problema.

**-La circulación inestable, está afectando el campo de chakra que estamos creando, apresúrate a sellarlo Tenten-san.- **decía preocupada Ino, al sentir como les era cada vez más difícil a las tres mantener la misma cantidad de chakra en el campo. Tenten saco otra armas o la tiro justo en el punto que le indicaron las chicas volviéndolo estable.

Tenten se masajeo las sienes pensando si utilizar esos pergaminos sería prudente, pero viendo que el tiempo se acababa, necesitaba ser aun más precisa. Coloco dos pergaminos a cada lado de ella y los acomodos, para luego proceder a realizar unos sellos.

_**-Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes.- **_los pergaminos se activaron y salieron lanzados por los aires como dos grandes dragones de humo en forma de hélice. Tenten entonces salta entre los dos pergaminos tomando entre sus manos diferentes armas convocadas y lanzándolas velozmente hacia los puntos.

Las tres chicas observaban incrédulas el ataque de Tenten, ya que lo creían demasiado osado y peligroso, ya que a semejante velocidad no creían que acertara a puntos tan pequeños. Ante tanta preocupación, se desconcentraron un poco y la barrera de chakra perdió estabilidad, causando que el chakra que emanaba la caja se descontrolara, mandando latigazos de chakra puro.

La Hokage fuera del campo observaba un poco preocupada por la acción osada de la castaña, pero confiaba en su juicio, lo que en realidad le preocupaba era la manera en que la situación se estaba saliendo de control, pero no podía intervenir a estas altura.

Las tres kunoichis trataban de estabilizar la barrera de chakra al ver como se descontrolaba, sentían correr el sudor por sus frentes del gran esfuerzo, se calmaron al observar como todas las armas que lanzaba Tenten daba justo en el blanco, acertando así en los 20 puntos estabilizando poco a poco el chakra hasta que se calmo. Una vez que las ondas de la caja se calmaron, las tres kunoichis lograron controlar la barrera nuevamente.

Tenten callo agotada en el suelo, ya que todas esas invocaciones habían gastado un montón de su chakra, la maestra respiraba agitadamente, pero se hinco nuevamente frente a la caja.

**-¡Hinata!- **exigió rápidamente ya que si se demoraban demasiado la caja podría descontrolarse de nuevo, la Hyuga miro atentamente la caja y fijando su vista en la cerradura, suspiro de alivio, el chakra circulaba tranquilo y se mantenía de un saludable color celeste.

**-So-Solo tienes que activar el sello de la cerradura, todo va bien.- **al oír las palabras de la ojiblanca, todas la kunoichis incluyendo a la Hokage se relajaron visiblemente.

Tenten toco la caja con cuidado y la tanteo ligeramente.

**-Frentona, estabiliza bien la barrera.- **demando Ino, molestando a la peli rosa, que aumento el chakra en sus palmas.

**-No me digas que hacer, cerda.- **regaño burlona, Ino enojada también aumento el chakra en sus palmas y Hinata al observarlas y estabilizar también aumento el chakra pensando que habían detectado alguna falla.

Tenten tan concentraba estaba en realizar unos complicados sellos para abrir el cofre, no se dio cuenta de la manera en el que el chakra de la barrera iba en aumento, creando ondas de chakra inestables que comenzaban a afectar la circulación de la caja, cuyo chakra pasaba de celeste a un color más oscuro y se movía más rápido que antes.

Hinata se asombro al ver el cambio tan peligroso que tomaban las cosas, el color del chakra no era nada bueno, sus compañeras aumentaban el chakra de la barrera a cada momento en una silenciosa pelea y ella no podía hacer nada, ya que si bajaba aunque sea un poco un parte de chakra la barrera podría explotar. La presión dentro de la barrera era demasiada y se hacía cada vez más asfixiante.

**-I-Ino-chan… Sakura-chan!- **exclamo llamando la chica Hyuga asustada, ambas kunoichis la miraron y se dieron cuenta de la situación, pero ya no podían disminuir la barrera ya que sería peligroso.

Todas se miraron preocupadas y asustadas, ya que la situación se había salido de control y al parecer la castaña no se daba cuenta por estar haciendo sellos. Con el Byakuga, la Hyuga vio como el chakra era ahora de un extraño color azul oscuro y cada vez se hacía más oscuro, eso no pintaba bien. Si Tenten terminaba el sello y abría la caja en esa situación, no sabría cuales serán las consecuencias.

Fuera de la barrera, Tsunade observaba preocupada la situación, tenía el seño fruncido y sudaba ansiosa, pero no podía ni acercarse, las ondas de chakra eran demasiado peligrosas para estar cerca. A este paso la barrera ganaba chakra y temía que fuera a explotar.

Las tres miraron con miedo como Tenten terminaba los sellos y colocaba la punta de sus dedos que tenía iluminados en chakra verde y los insertaba en la cerradura.

**-**_**TENTEN NO!- **_gritaron al unisonó las chicas, pero fue imposible, Tenten ya había activado la cerradura.

_**-Jutsu de Sello Genérico: Activado.- **_exclamo mientras una ola de chakra masiva se desprendía abriendo la caja y una luz roja las cubría a las cuatro oyéndose una gran explosión.

La Hokage de la impresión cayó al suelo recibiendo algunas quemaduras en el brazo debido a la explosión, pero sin importarle se levanto del suelo y corrió a auxiliar a sus kunoichis, que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, con quemaduras muy graves, los canales de chakra muy desgastados y heridas en las manos y en los pies.

Sin perder el tiempo invoco a varias babosas para que la ayudaran a curarlas, de repente las quemaduras de las chicas para su sorpresa fueron curándose solas y envolviendo los cuatro cuerpos en una nube de humo, la Rubia no creía lo que veía cuando una fuerte luz verde ilumino la zona para desaparecer de la misma manera en que apareció. El humo poco a poco fue disipándose hasta desaparecer, grande fue la sorpresa de la Hokage al ver lo que había.

Las ninjas ya no estaban, solo sus ropas ocupaban su lugar. La Hokage se acerco con sigilo hasta el monto de ropa más cercana, la de su alumna Sakura. Vio como un pequeño bulto debajo de la ropa se movía, con mucho sigilo levanto la ropa y su rostro palideció ante lo que vio.

En lugar de su alumna, había una pequeña niña de cabello corto y rosado y mejillas blanquitas de aproximadamente 4 años con los ojitos cerrados y desnuda, la criatura abrió sus ojos mostrando un par de inocentes ojos esmeralda.

La Hokage casi se desmaya, esa niña no era otra que su alumna Sakura.

Rápidamente descubrió los otros cuerpos, revelando 3 niñas de casi la misma edad, una pequeña de corto cabello azulado y ojos blancos, una rubia de ojos azules y una niña de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates.

_**Kami-sama ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?**_

_**Continuara…**_

**Dejenme reviews si les gusto el primer capitulo.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Estaré actualizando cada vez que pueda.**

**Si no les gusta este tipo de contenido o las parejas de la historia por favor no lo lean y no dejen comentarios ofensivos, se los pido de la manera más amable.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
